


Gluttonies Stomach, but different

by schrijverr



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BAMF Edward Elric, Crossover, Different ending for Doorway of Darkness, Doorway of Darkness - episode 25, Gen, mentions of canon events of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Post the “Inside the belly” episode of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, a different take on what could have happend in “Doorway of Darkness” with a Harry Potter crossover.Edward ends up in Hogwart alone and meets Harry Potter while he sets up de DA.





	Gluttonies Stomach, but different

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr (@schrijverr), hope you pop in and say hi!

Edward was facing off against Gluttony and Envy with Alphonse and Ling when it happened. They were all beat up and Edward was trying to figure out how many injuries he had when he heard Alphonse gasp. He looked and saw Gluttony getting ready to swallow Ling. Making a split second decision to save the bastard, he jumped and pushed Ling out of the way leaving himself in the beam of light on his own.

~

The conversations in the Great Hall stilled when a bright light flashed at the front and a small boy came flying out. He landed and rolled to break his fall. When he looked up he was vigilant, looking around ready to attack, which he seemed pretty capable of. 

The teachers all flew out of their seats and surrounded the boy while holding him at wandpoint. While they were getting to him the boy started yelling in a language that they didn’t understand and he waved his arm which had a metal knife protruding from it. He yelled: **“Where am I? Don’t come any closer! I said Don’t come any closer! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, does that mean anything to you? I gave an order, stay back! Tell me where I am. Do you work for Father? Where is Alphonse, or Ling? Don’t make me ask ag-** What did you do to me? Why am I saying these words?” 

The boy had been hit by a spell cast by Dumbledore, who calmly said: “I merely cast a translating spell so that we could understand you.”

He wanted to add more to that statement, but the boy cut him off: “A spell? Really? You want me to believe such nonsense? Magic tricks don’t exist. Now tell me where I am and who you are.”

McGonagall frowned and asked the boy: “What are you? A muggle?”

That seemed to confuse the boy, but before he could answer Dumbledore said: “You are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, my boy. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but most call me just Professor Dumbledore or Dumbledore.”

“Yeah, magic” the boy scoffed, “you already told me that. Now what makes you believe that’s real? Probably some sort of strange alchemy. Now I’ll ask you some more questions, since you seem to be in the mood of answering, Albus. Where am I? Where are Alphonse and Ling? Do you work for Father? And- stAY BACK!” he yelled the last part when they moved closer.

He the noticed the entire student body staring at him and he snarled it their direction: “What are you all looking at? Don’t you have some weird fancy education to get to, “magic” or something.” 

He huffed and mumbled some curses. Then he turned back to Dumbledore, as the students left the hall under instruction of McGonagall, and said: “You’re gonna answer or do I have to beat it out of you?”

That made some wands higher in defense which he scoffed some more at and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore had put away his wand completely and said: “I’m sorry I can’t help you. I do not know these people you speak off. Now, I feel like you have asked enough questions for us to return the favour. Who are you and where did you come from?”

The strange boy looked uncertain and for the first time since his arrival he didn’t look like a threat or an enemy, but as what he was, a scared injured boy. McGonagall put away her wand as well when she had taken a closer looked at him. He had bandages wrapped around his head, he was breathing heavily and it seemed to cause him pain, then you had a wound on his right leg that was oozing blood, and when she looked closely she noticed that the blade, which he still held defensively, wasn’t attached to his arm, but part of a metal construction that stood in for where an arm had been.

As soon as it had come the vulnerability was gone and a mask of confidence and authority slipped back on. “I am Edward, Edward Elric also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.” the boy introduced himself.

“And where are you from, Mister Elric.” Snape sneered.

Edward scowled and said: “If you insist on titles use the right ones, it’ll be Major Elric to you.”

Ed never liked titles, but that man reminded him of some of the nastier higher-ups from back home who would do anything to look even more down upon you than they already could, so it felt good to be able to pull rank against such a guy for once.

Flitwick recognized the title and asked: “You serve in the military? At your age?”

Edward turned to professor with an eyeroll, back never leaving the safety of the speaking table. He looked annoyed, but when he saw the little Professor he brightened a bit and said: “People are always surprised by that, I’ve been there for three years now. I don’t mean to brag, but I'd hoped my reputation had reached beyond the borders. Which reminds me: where am I?”

“You are in England. So, where are you from?” Dumbledore said taking back the control of the conversation.

“England.” the boy mused, “Never heard of it. I’m form Amestris. How far away is that? I need to get back.”

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully and said: “I’m afraid I’ve never heard of you home country.”

Edward frowned and said: “Are you sure? We aren’t exactly unnoticeable with the amount of wars were in. You didn’t even hear of the Ishval civil war or the war with Aerugo?” Dumbledore shook his head and Edwards eye widened in panic as he started to ramble, “Do you know Drachma, Creta, Xing or even the fallen Xerxes.”

When none of the countries seemed to be familiar to is new audience the boy started breathing even more heavily as he was getting more panicked every second. He whispered to himself: “This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, people need you, is this Truths doing, wouldn’t surprise me that bastard, this is not happening, it just can’t. Oh no, I left Alphonse and Ling there with those two monsters, what could be happening to them, no, no, no, no, no.”

His panic, however, was cut short by Madam Pomfrey who stepped forward to help him. Within milliseconds the panic was gone. It was as if the boy sensed a threat and his boy acted on its own. Before they could blink Madam Pomfrey was on the ground with the arm/knife to her neck. He looked around at the professors suspiciously, eyes feral. He seemed dangerous, more than they could have anticipated. Instantly all wands were pointed at him again and Sprout said: “We don’t want to hurt you, Edward. We just want to know how and why, so let Poppy go. Or you’ll leave us no choice.”

Any sane person would know that he was surrounded by a bunch of skilled wizards and have surrendered, but this boy wasn’t most people. He clapped his hands in a prayer like manner and pushed Madam Pomfrey away with his foot before slamming his hands down on the ground. The moment his hands touched the ground blue lightning shot up and with that a gigantic pillar of stone with the boy on it rose from the floor. 

Spells and curses bounced of the pillar leaving the boy unharmed. The pillar grew and grew until Edward had reached the roof, they heard him curse and then it was quiet.

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look and McGonagall asked: “What kind of magic was that, Albus?”

“I don’t know, Minerva, but I am happy that Dolores is at the Ministry all day.” then he put his wand at his throat and bellowed: “Major Elric, come down there and put away your weapons and we will do the same. We do not want a conflict, if you explain your situation to us we can try to help you and look at you injuries.”

It was silent for a few more seconds then the pillar shrunk again until Edward was kneeling on the ground. He chocked: “I got, I got swallowed by Gluttony. I think that his, his stomach is a defect portal of truth and I, I ended up here by accident. I have people waiting for me and, and I, I don’t know if I’ll get back in time. What if a minute here is a year home, then everybody, everybody I know will be, will be dead and the Homu- the Homunculus will have won and Amestrist will be flattened just like Xerxes and I could do nothing.”

He screamed in frustration and some teachers could feel their heart break for the boy. He looked so small and helpless in that moment that it was easy to forget what he had just done. 

~

Edward was now taken care of and sat wrapped up in a blanket in the Hospital Wing. He had apologized profusely to Madam Pomfrey and he had looked quite surprised when she had forgiven him. Dumbledore and McGonagall were now allowed to talk to him. 

“I guess I should tell you stuff now, right.” Edward said as they approached his bed, “Uhm, so apparently magic is real here, in my world there is alchemy. It’s based in science and if you study you can do it, you don’t have to be born with some sort of gift or something. I am a State Alchemist, which basically means that I’m a dog of the military and when there’s war I need to help fight.”

“But you’re a child!” McGonagall exclaimed, unable to help herself. She hated to see kids fight.

Edward smiled sadly: “I gave up childhood four years ago. I made a mistake and pulled my brother along with me and I need to fix that mistake. In order to do that I need funds and access to certain things, being a State Alchemist provides that.”

“How did they allow you to join the military at, how old are you?” Dumbledore asked curiously.

“I’m fifteen now, but I was twelve when I joined, uhm, you need to take a test and one passes it of the hundreds, they probably thought I couldn’t pass it. There isn’t an age limit on it, but since I joined they’re working on that. They can’t touch me though, made sure of that. Anyway, in search on answers I stumbled onto something, a conspiracy to wipe out my entire country. I was working with my brother, Colonel Mustang and his team, plus the twelfth son of the Xing Emperor to stop it. I was fighting two of the Humonculi when Gluttony opened his stomach and swallowed me, then I was here.”

“How do you know that it was a portal. And how could someone swallow an entire being?” Dumbledore questioned.

Edwards eyes hardened and they could see the soldier in him, a soldier who had seen too much. He said: “I’ve seen something like it before and I am here, where my countries and rules don’t exist, so logically it’s a portal and I am in another universe. As for your other question, he’s called Gluttony for a reason. At first we thought it was because of how much he could eat and what he could eat with his normal mouth and because he’s always hungry, but then he surprised us when we thought we had him tied up. His entire front can turn into this big mouth with an eye in the middle,” Edward shuddered, but went on, “He called it eating, but it would be this beam of light and when it died out everything it touched would be gone, like it had never been there at all. He was about to eat one of my friends, Ling, but I managed to push him out of the way and got hit myself. When I disappeared, I left him and my brother, Alphonse, behind still fighting him and his sibling, Envy. He can take on any shape.”

Dumbledore nodded and said: “That seems quite a pickle you’re in. We want to do anything in our power to help you, but we are also facing some problem at the moment. We are on constant watch of our government who don’t want to acknowledge that a Dark Lord has returned, so I don’t know how much we can help.”

Edward nodded and said: “I understand, I just need to find a place with lots of books, a bed and food. If there’s a training area that would be ideal, but I can manage without. You won’t see me until I’m going home. I hope you can help me.”

His eyes were pleading. McGonagall had a stroke of brilliance and said: “Albus, he could stay in the Room of Requirement. Dolores won’t even have to know he exists.” 

A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore eyes and soon Edward found himself pacing up and down a hall imagining the room he wanted and feeling like an idiot. Then he looked to his side and saw that a door had appeared. With wide eyes he turned to Dumbledore who just seemed amused at his bewilderment. He huffed and bid Dumbledore goodbye as he went into the room.

~

Edward had been living in the Room of Requirement for three days when something happened. He was pouring over a book while absentmindedly eating something when a door started to appear and his training room changed a bit. He wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t stretched his back at the exact moment it happened.

With his hand ready to clap he watched as a group students entered. They were chattering, but that stopped when they noticed him. A boy with black hair and green eyes asked: “Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?”

A girl with bushy hair stopped Edward from answering as she said: “Harry, that’s the boy from the Great Hall.”

“Are you sure, Hermione? They said it was a big prank form Peeves.” a red head boy said.

Edward decided to speak up now, he said: “With what I heard you are be familiar with a cover up about everything that’s been going on. Another tip, if someone could be your enemy don’t say names. Anyway, what are you all doing here?”

None of your business.” the black haired boy said.

Edward rolled his eyes and said: “I don’t care what you do here, if you leave me alone. I just want to know if you’re gonna make any loud noises. Because if I’m gonna decipher this I need some quiet. The name is Edward, by the way.”

The other boy hesitated, then he said: “I’m Harry. We’re going to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts here, because out teacher is useless. Now tell us why you’re here.”

“Seems neat.” Edward nodded, “I live here, for now that is. Dumbledore said no one would find me here, but seems that old weirdo was wrong.”

“Don’t say that. He is one of the greatest wizards of our age.” the girl exclaimed.

“Yeah, and I am great too, but I never get respect anywhere, so whatever. Besides he calls himself Professor, but I didn’t read anywhere how he earned that title so that’s a bit pretentious, don’t you agree.”

All the kids were mad now, Edward rolled his eyes, but apologized: “Wow, sorry, geez. I didn’t know everybody loved the dude. Besides since you’re here and he thought I would be alone means that he doesn't know about this assembly. I keep my mouth shut about this and you don tell a soul outside this room about me. Is that a deal?”

He held out his hand a Harry hesitantly shook it. Edward nodded, satisfied with himself, and went back to deciphering the text in front of him. The kids looked at each other and stared at him, unsure of what to do and confused with the entire situation, until Edward snapped: “You didn’t come here stare at me, go on with your weird meeting.”

And that they did. For the next hour Edward ignored yells, light flashes, stares and weird pep talks. Then they left, which Ed was grateful for.

~

Over the next few weeks Edward became more stressed, but also better friends with the DA, as the group called themselves. It was nice to have contact with the outside world and other humans and Hermione was pretty smart.

Until now he had managed to hide that he was a muggle and simply told them that he was on the run for Voldemort and had sought refuge by Dumbledore. He had pretended to not know the guy so that it wouldn't seem like they were in on it together. His story was also helped by the fact that he turned up on the only day Umbridge was gone, which most would find hard to believe was a coincidence. 

It was just a normal lesson when suddenly a house elf appeared exclaiming that Umbridge had found out and was coming. Immediately that whole room turned into a flurry of sounds and movements as everybody scrambled to get out. Hermione caught Eds eye and quickly transformed his clothes into some Ravenclaw robes and said: “Roll with it.”

After that it all became kind of a blur and Edward was mostly concentrating on not getting noticed. He only really came to when he was running on a bridge out of Hogwarts with Harry yelling about saving Sirius. 

He quickly did a double take and reevaluated the situation. When he had come to his conclusion Harry had already convinced his friends to help him and they didn’t wait for him to catch up. He yelled after them: “Stop!”

“What is it Ed? We need to move, fast.” Harry replied.

“We can’t go.” Edward said.

“We already had this conversation. Sirius is in danger, we need to save him. He’s the only family I have left.” Harry told him.

With pain in his heart Ed said: “I know, but you can’t. It’s a trap, I’m sure of it.”

“Well, I’m not taking any chances, you might not understand, but I’ve lost enough and I’ve seen enough violence to be able to handle myself.”

Harry started to walk away again, but something inside Edward snapped. He said in a laughing disbelieving, borderline insane, tone: “What did you just say? I don’t understand loss, sacrifice, violence. Don’t make me laugh, kid. I’ve seen more than you can imagine, you wanna be tough, you want to fight? Dumbledore Army was it, right. Well, let me tell you a thing about armies, they couldn't exist without a hierarchy and you should listen to your superior. If you want to be a soldier that’s fine, but as a Major I outrank you, so when I tell you no to go, it’s not a request, it’s a order.”

“You are not the boss of me.” Harry yelled.

“And you are not a fighter. I see you with your fancy spells and your dueling, but war is far different from that. They won’t be fair!”

“Don’t you think we know that!”

“Maybe you know, but you haven’t seen. Entire villages wiped out, civilizations lost in a day, thousands of lives gone. You say I don’t know loss, but I’ve seen it. Dad, left. Mom, dead. Brother, walking time bomb. A friend without working legs. An entire race, on the run, alone and scared, most of their brethren slaughtered. Monsters roaming around planning to wipe out my entire homeland and I’m stuck without being able to help. Useless.” Edward wanted to continue ranting, but was caught off guard by a flash light.

Harry and his friends looked at the vacant spot where Ed had been not to long ago. He was gone. “What happened?” Ron asked.

Harry shrugged: “I don’t know. We’ll figure it out later. Right now Sirius needs us.”

“You’re not going to listen to him?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head determinately and ran off again.

~

Edward blinked and looked around. He was in a familiar white void, with Truth sitting across from him. In the orb floating in front of them, he saw Harry taking off. He looked at Truth and said: “Why didn’t you let me stop him?”

Truth looked at him and said: “Everywhere there is a balance, people who need to things at a certain time in order to ensure that their world flows its course. Everyone there will forget you existed, because it doesn't make sense for you to be there. You’re lucky I found you before you could change the story.”

“Will I remember it?” Edward asked.

The Truth shook his head and then left, leaving Edward in the room with two doors. He looked confused and wondered out loud: “Have there always been two doors?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very awkward, but I am very gratefull for every kudo and comment, so thank you!


End file.
